


New? Boyfriend.

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY SOU, I TRIED WITH THESE CHARACTERS I'M SO SORRY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe high school won't be so bad after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	New? Boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SingingCamels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingCamels/gifts).



> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY SOU!! You're such an amazing person for standing up for yourself, for withstanding so much academic pressure, for holding out through ALL pressure, honestly, and I'm so glad I met you. You're an awesome human being and a great friend, and I love talking to you and screaming/yelling/doing ANYTHING with you!! Tbh I still think we're twins of some sort, since we're so similar, except for, well, you're good at art and I'm... Haha. Nope. 
> 
> You deserve so much more than this fic, honestly. I wish I had more time to develop it and make it something great, but my teachers really like to pour homework on me, so here I am.  
> I do love Hamilton, but my friends are greater fans than I am; a lot of what I know is just based off of what they talk about. So!! Forgive me if I got any characterizations wrong- I totally did- and this fic is too OOC. 
> 
> I love you, you're amazing, and I hope you - at least, marginally - enjoy this.
> 
> Happy late birthday, Sou :)

Alexander Hamilton walked into his first day of high school expecting nothing but trouble. He may be a junior in high school, but the freshman in The Founders’ High School could never be trusted. As he headed to class, he passed a throng of giggling cheerleaders who slyly eyed him, and Hamilton, never the shy one, turned to wave at them.

“Aren’t you late?” a voice cautiously asked him, and he glanced around, catching a glimpse of gray hair and a long, unfamiliar face.  _ A newbie, _ Hamilton narrowed his eyes; he knew practically everyone besides the freshman at school, what with his reputation as a playboy and the smaller, exclusive admittance rate of the private high school.

“Are you a new kid?” Hamilton asked.

“Uh, yeah?” the boy’s voice turned into a squeak.

“Then you’ve got a lot to learn.” Hamilton left the boy confused and headed to his AP English class.

He paused before he opened the door and took a deep breath.  _ Who was the teacher who taught this subject again? _

“Alexander Hamilton. Late on your first day, I see. ”

_ Jefferson,  _ he grumbled. Of course it was Jefferson. Just his luck the world threw the one teacher he “accidentally” cussed out at the end of last year. And threw a pie at. And teased. And opposed every single time and proved wrong repeatedly in front of the whole class during philosophy last year.

Not exactly wrong. Half the class stood with Jefferson, and half the class stood with him.

Anyway, they didn’t have an exactly stellar relationship.

“Jefferson.” He paused, seeing the grimace on the teacher’s face. “ _ Professor _ Jefferson, I thought you were informed about the school bus getting here late today?”

“It didn’t get here late, actually. The bus got here 5 minutes before class started, which should have been plenty time to run to class, considering our school is fairly small. I suggest you walk faster in the hallways.”

Hamilton had a lot to say to that, but the whole class glanced between him and Jefferson like there was something going on, and he didn’t want to know what they were thinking, so he sat down.

It was going to be a long day.

Turned out his locker was next to the gray-haired kid he saw at the beginning of school, which was odd, because usually new students had newer lockers, and weren't shoved into odd corners like this. Hamilton assumed it was because the school had nowhere else to put him.

“Weren’t you late to class too, kiddo?”

“Yeah, I was…” the boy scratched the back of his head, “but the teacher excused me since today was our first day.”

Hamilton raised his eyebrow at “our”. Either the kid had a split personality, thought he was some sort of king and needed to use the royal  _ we _ , or he was a freshman.

“What teacher did you have first period?”

“..Madison? I think I had Professor James Madison for Latin first period.”

“Ah, so you ARE a freshman.”

“Yeah. What year are you in?”

“Junior.”

“Oh, wow. That’s pretty cool. I’m Jean, by the way, Jean Kirschtien. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself earlier.”

“Alexander Hamilton. Nice to meet you.” Hamilton felt an awkward lull to their conversation. “So how are you adapting to school? Having trouble making friends?”

Maybe teasing a freshman he just learned the name of wasn’t the optimal way to make friends, but Hamilton usually communicated through teasing others, and he had no other way to continue the conversation. Not that he needed to; he should be heading to class, now, but it was his first day, and the next teacher wouldn’t be Jefferson. He could afford being late.

“Nah, I already have my group from middle school.” Jean talked a little more confidentially after introducing himself. “We’re all in the same classes so far, too.”

“Hey, that’s pretty cool. Listen, I’ll talk to you during lunch; I’ve got to run to Bio right now.”

“Me too. See ya.”

Which was a nice ending to their conversation, until they realized they were heading the same way.

“Wait,” Hamilton stuttered, “you're in my bio class? “

“I guess.” Jean scratched his head. “My friend Armin is a genius, and he helped me with Biology over summer, so I was able to take an advanced class.”

Hamilton grumbled as he pushed the classroom door open, cursing genius freshman. Always showing up him. What was this?

Turns out a whole throng of freshman made it into his bio class. From the way Jean grinned and waltzed over to join them, that's the crew he was talking about.

Hamilton witnessed a hand come up and curl around Jean's waist, and squinted. Was that the brunette who started yelling during orientation the other day? A look closer and yup, that's definitely him.

They looked like a mismatched couple, but then Jean looked down and smiled one of the softest smiles Hamilton had ever witnessed, and it was adorable. They were cute. He couldn't call it odd, because he didn't properly know the brunette (or Jean, really).

After all, what kind of couple did people peg him and Laurens to be? Hamilton actually couldn't care less, but the principle was the same.

The first day of Bio started out with awkward introductions. Hamilton learned that Armin was the really smart kid who helped the majority of the freshman get into the advanced Biology class, Marco was a sweetheart who was also Jean's best friend, Mikasa was this badass, amazing chic who literally ruled the world and was one of the only people to get into the Biology class with her own effort, and the brunette’s name was Eren. Eren Yeager. People teasingly commented that he had anger issues, and Hamilton took that as more of a truth than a joke.

The next two periods, Calculus and European History, passed almost like a dream. Hamilton was pretty sure he was half asleep during those classes, probably because he stayed up all night reading, but that was fine by him. Lunch arrived quicklier, that way, and he was so close to being able to see Laurens.

Lunch, finally. He rushed to find Laurens already in the cafeteria, and pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

“Hey babe.”

“Wait, you guys are dating?” A voice from behind him randomly commented. Hamilton spun around to find Eren.

Eren. Jean's.. Boyfriend? Significant other? Possibly incredibly clingy friend who stares into other people's eyes with so much affection?

Not the latter, probably. Hamilton calmed himself down and controlled himself from snapping.

“Yeah, we are. Aren't you dating Jean?”

Eren’s eyebrows furrowed. “I am. How do you know him?”

“We’re locker buddies.” Jean slinged an arm around Eren shoulder, appearing out of nowhere. Hamilton's glad he did, too, because Eren looked like he was gearing up for a fight.

Not that he couldn't fight. Oh no. He'd fight Eren and win if it came down to it, but he'd preferably not ruin relations with his year-long locker buddy. 

“Oh. I see.” Eren’s shoulders relaxing.

“This is really random, but what did you mean in the morning when you said ‘I have a lot to learn’?” Jean asked Hamilton. 

“Alex.. What are you teaching him..?” Laurens shot his boyfriend a side look.

“Nothing, relax.” Hamilton said, grinning at Laurens. “All I meant was that you can afford being late to some classes when you have certain teachers. Don't be such a stickler on the rules.”

“That sounds pretty great. I like your way of thinking.” Eren commented.

“I can't believe this. Please stop this. Eren agreeing with someone this fast is never good news.” Jean said alarmingly.

“What does that mean?”

Hamilton grinned. It's not everyday he met a gay couple, especially one as lively as them. This year might actually turn out to be fun. 


End file.
